Howl's Moving castle Part 2
by forest303
Summary: Howl and Sophie continue to live in Market Chipping after they defeated the Witch of the Waste. Now, Sophie has a big suprise for Howl! :D I'll give you a hint:it's small and adorable My story is based on the book AND the movie
1. Prologue

Alright, so this is my first fan fiction on Howl's Moving Castle. I'm not the greatest writer in the world so if there is anything wrong please speak. Oh, and my story is based on the book **and** the movie. In the book, (Marcl from the movie) is a 16 year old boy named Michael. So, just a heads up. (I don't own any characters) **I'll give you a hint, the chapters go in order of the month that Sophie is in.**

Prologue-After Howl and Sophie defeated the Witch of the Waste, the two of them married because they loved each other so much. Sophie invited her sisters and mother and Howl invited his sister and nieces and nephew. They had their wedding in the castle's backyard.

It had been six months since Sophie and Howl were married. Sophie enjoyed her new life with Howl, Michael, and Calcifer. She especially enjoyed being young again. No more back aches, tiredness, and no more wrinkles. Although she still had gray hair which she didn't mind so much because Howl had said it looked like starlight.

After the war, the town of Market Chipping was in shackles. There were once grand buildings which were now left to ashes. Since now Howl had a heart, he had offered to help with some of the repairs with his wizardly magic. Pretty soon, the town was up and running; hustling and bustling as normal. They had also rebuilt the hat-new found flower shop- that Sophie had worked at as an old woman. Luckily, their house didn't have much damage so they continued to live in it.

Sophie spent her days in the flower shop, collecting flowers from the fields, and then bringing them inside and putting them on display. She enjoyed working in the flower shop. People would come in and she would talk to them and hear the latest gossip of the town. Howl spent his time working on spells and potions people could buy. He had also begun studying magic with Wizard Sulliman. They each had different opinions about things and would argue, so sometimes Howl would come home in a fuss. Just seeing Sophie would make him forget about his troubles.

Howl's personality was much better now that he had his heart back. He was hardly ever depressed and was much more joyful. He would help Sophie in the shop and was still helping Michael become a great wizard, although now, he was more patient with the learning process. However, when Howl wanted something, he did still put on the charm.

Since Michael was a teenager, he was usually somewhere off with Martha, who was his girlfriend and Sophie's sister. When Martha was working in the bakery, Michael would help with the flower shop or study with Howl, but as soon as she was done for the day, he was running out the door to go and meet her.

Everyday during her break, Sophie would go and talk with Calcifer. Although he was a fire demon (who didn't have Howl's heart anymore), he was still part of the family. Calcifer loved having someone to talk to. He sat in the fire hearth all day with no one around. He was always so excited to talk to Sophie in their daily chat. Sophie loved talking to him as well. He still had his fiery personality but that was what she liked best about him. He would always express what he thought about a situation, even if it was rude or a joke, and he would get so mad if someone hurt Sophie. She loved that inside his hot, steamy exterior, was a caring and compassionate little fire demon. He only showed this side to Sophie though.

Howl and Sophie were actually quite popular in Market Chipping. Howl was soon awarded Royal Wizard at the palace for finding the lost prince and defeating the Witch of the Waste. People were no longer scared of Howl, now that they knew who he really was. The townspeople treated him with dignity and respect. Some evenings he and Sophie would take a walk around town to say hello to everyone. Everyone else knew Howl and Sophie were unbelievably in love, so much that sometimes they would stand still, staring into each other's eyes. They held hands everywhere they went and cared for each other very much. Howl often wondered what his life would be like if she had never barged into their house as a cleaning lady

It was a late April morning, when Sophie was just getting up to make breakfast for Howl and Michael. She was always the first one awake because Howl and Michael always slept in. She walked over to the cabinet to see what was available to cook for breakfast.

"Okay, let's see…what shall we have for breakfast?" She picked up a basket which held some bacon and eggs. "Well, I guess this will do." Sophie walked over to the opposite wall where three pans were hanging. She grabbed the medium sized pan and then walked over to Calcifer.

"Calcifer, can you please bend your head down so I can cook breakfast?" Calcifer smiled his purple mouth.

"Sure." She began by cracking the eggs into the pan and put all of the egg shells in a nearby bowl for Calcifer's breakfast. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. She turned around to see Howl coming down in a blue suit with silver trimmings. It was a lot fancier than what she was wearing, which was a yellow dress with an apron.

"Good morning Sophie!" Howl said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning, Howl. Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you." Sophie then put the bacon in the pan. It made a loud crackling sound as its aroma filled the air.

"Is that bacon I smell?" Michael yelped as he jumped down the stairs and ran right up to the stove.

"Yes, it is. Now go wait at the table for your breakfast." Sophie gently pushed him away so he wouldn't drool on the food. When the food was ready, she took it out of the pan and put them equally on three plates. She grabbed the bowl of eggshells and placed it near Calcifer so he could grab them with his [fire] arms. Sophie joined Howl and Michael at the table. She set the food down and before she could say a word Michael grabbed the plate and started wolfing down is food. Sophie and Howl both laughed.

When breakfast was done, Howl took the dirty plates and placed them in the kitchen sink.

"Well, I'm off to the palace. The king told me he needed my assistance. I'm not sure what it is yet but I'll probably be home around noon." He said as he spun the color dial on the door. Sophie rushed over to give him a goodbye kiss before he was out the door and off to the palace.

"He sure rushed off quickly." Sophie moped.

"I think he was just excited." Michael laughed. Sophie walked over to the table and sat next to him.

"Michael, will you do me a favor and look after the shop for me this morning?"

"Sure, I will. Are you not going to be home?" he asked confused.

"I have a doctor's appointment with Dr. Ambrose in the next town. I haven't been feeling very well lately."

"Did you tell Howl?"

"No, I didn't want to worry him." She paused. "Do you know where the seven-league boots are?" She asked Michael as she started putting on her shoes.

"Yes, I'll go get them." Michael ran upstairs.

"Are you going to be okay, Sophie?" Calcifer asked while nibbling on an eggshell.

"Oh, I'm sure I just have a cold or something." She smiled.

"Here they are!" Michael held up the boots for Sophie.

"Thank you very much!" Sophie Kissed Michael on the cheek. Normally, it would take several hours to get to the next town but with seven-league boots, you could travel somewhere in a matter of minutes. She grabbed the boots and walked out the door. Sophie turned herself to the east, and slowly put the boots on. She had learned from previous experience that it was difficult to travel in the boots. She had practiced and now she was used to them. Sophie took about twenty steps and all the while she could see the world rushing past her, hills and trees of all shades of green. Huge meadows of blossoming flowers that smelled beautiful. Crystal blues rivers seemed to follow her with amusement. At last she reached the town of Somsburg. This was her first visit here so she was a bit skeptical. The boots were too heavy to carry around all day so she hid them in a large bush near a statue of a horse, so she would remember exactly where they were. Walking through the front gate, she looked around at the large city full of people. It was much like Market Chipping except on a much larger scale. Sophie saw merchants chanting out items they were selling, men walking to work, and women walking with their children as they shopped. There was also a big harbor with lots of cargo ships waiting to be loaded. '_Wow_.' she thought. Suddenly, she remembered she had a job to do. She noticed a man walking on the sidewalk and walked up to him.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know what time it is?" The man reached into his pocket and took out his pocket watch.

"Why it's ten o'clock right on the button."

"Thank you so much!" She smiled. _'Hmmm…I've still got a half-an-hour until my appointment.'_ she thought. 'Well, I guess I'll just go over there and wait.' She said, marching off to the doctor's office. She had to ask a few people how to get there but she arrived safely. When she stepped inside, it was very crowded. There were people in bandages, wheelchairs, and crutches. She heard babies crying and people moaning. Sophie felt a little embarrassed to be coming in with just a silly cold but quickly shook her head as she heard someone call her name. Sophie looked over to the corner of the room and saw Mrs. Fairfax motioning her to come over. Sophie, a little hesitant, smiled and went to go sit with her.

"Hello, Sophie! It's nice to see you."

"Hello, Mrs. Fairfax. What are you doing here? Is Lettie all right?" Sophie asked suddenly panicking.

"Oh your sister is great. No, I'm here for my neighbor, Mr. Boxard. He's caught a ghastly flu and he's asked me to pick up his medicine."

"Oh, all right." She said with a sigh of relief.

"Are you all right Sophie? You look a little pale."

"I don't know. That's what I'm here for." Sophie said quietly as she watched a man with crutches walk past her.

"Oh, of course, silly me!" Mrs. Fairfax laughed. "So how is your marriage with Howl?"

"Oh, it's terrific. He's so wonderful" Sophie blushed.

"Well, that's just fantastic. Oh, excuse me, I think they've called Mr. Boxard's name. I'll see you later, Sophie!" Mrs. Fairfax waved goodbye and went to pick up her neighbor's medicine.

Another hour went by and Sophie had still not been called. She was getting a bit impatient so she went up to the front t desk.

"Excuse me, my appointment was a half hour ago and I was just wondering why I still haven't been called in."

"Yes, I do apologize. We are very busy today and we only have two doctors on call right now." The nurse at the front desk quickly picked up the phone as it rang. She motioned to Sophie that she was sorry but she'd just have to wait. Sophie nodded and went back to sit down. About ten minutes later, Sophie heard her name called.

"Sophie?" the nurse at the front desk called. Sophie walked to where she was. "The doctor will see you now. Go down the hall, second door on your right." She followed the hallway and into the exam room.

"Hello, Dr. Ambrose." Sophie said nervously. Dr. Ambrose looked up from his charts and smiled. He was a tall man with gray colored hair, blue eyes and was wearing a very long white coat.

"Don't be afraid! Come in, come in!" he said very joyfully. Sophie smiled and slowly walked in. "Now, just have a seat up here on the table Miss…"

"Sophie."

"Miss Sophie." Sophie took a seat on the hard, metal table in the middle of the room. She could feel the coldness seep through her dress.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Ambrose said as he pulled up a chair next to the table.

"Well, I've been having a lot of dizzy spells, it seems like I'm tired a lot of the time and sometimes my taste buds act funny." Dr. Ambrose nodded his head. "Oh, and I have been feeling nauseous lately."

"First thing, let me give you a quick check up before we jump to any conclusions." Sophie nodded. Dr. Ambrose checked her eyes, mouth, ears, and throat to see if anything else was the matter.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything else wrong so I'm going to take a blood sample just to be sure. Sophie rolled up her sleeve while Dr. Ambrose got a needle. He took a quick sample and put a cotton cloth on Sophie's arm.

"All right, I'll be back in about twenty minutes with the results." Sophie had to admit to herself she was a bit nervous. She stayed on the metal table the entire time. She tried not to think of the worst but it just always seemed to slip into her thoughts.

"I have good news!" Waving some papers, Dr. Ambrose arrived into the room. Sophie stood up off of the table eager to hear the news. "Congratulations Sophie! You're pregnant!" Dr. Ambrose excitedly said as he hugged her. Sophie didn't hug back and just about fell to the floor when he let go. "Whoa, whoa, are you all right? Sophie?" Dr. Ambrose said as he held her up from fainting.

"Yes, I suppose. I'm just a little shocked." she said, still in a daze.

"Well? Are you happy?" Dr. Ambrose said with excitement. Sophie nodded her head.

"Yes. Yes, I am!" she said happily. A wide grin swept across her face.

"Good. I'm happy for you. I'll tell the nurse to schedule a visit next month and here are the vitamins you need to take every day. Every day, all right?"

"Okay." Sophie put the bottle in her bag.

"Again, congratulations." Dr. Ambrose said as Sophie walked out of the room, down the hallway. As she walked out of the office she thought to herself, 'A baby. I'm going to have a baby! I've never had a baby before. This is amazing!' She was so happy that took a wrong turn and found herself lost. "Oh, my! I believe I'm lost!" She said confused. Sophie walked down many streets and turned many corners but none looked familiar. Finally, she found a woman watering the plants in the front of her house.

"Excuse me, miss?" The woman turned around.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I believe I'm lost and I was wondering if you could show me the way to the front gate." Suddenly, Sophie found herself dizzy and grabbed the woman's white picket fence in a hurry to hold her up.

You don't look so good, honey." The woman talked with a southern accent.

"I'm just a little dizzy. That's all."

"Why don't you come in for a drink of water?"

"That would be nice. Thank you."

"Well, come on in!" The woman opened her gate to let Sophie in and they both walked up the steps into the little yellow house.

"By the way, my name's Charlene. And you are?"

"Sophie." She said as Charlene handed her a glass of water. They both sat on the bright red couch in the middle of the room.

"So I'm guessing you're not from 'round here are ya?"

"No, I live in Market Chipping." Sophie replied.

"Yowza! That's a real far walk. Why'd ya come down here if ya don't mind me askin'?

"I came here for a doctor's appointment. Actually, I just found out that I'm pregnant!" Sophie said happily.

"Well, congratulations!" Charlene went to give Sophie a hug. Sophie smiled.

"Yes, I'm very excited. Thank you so much for the water, but I better get home." Sophie stood up.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Charlene led Sophie out of her house and to the front gate. They talked and laughed like they were great friends.

"Well, thank you so much!" Sophie said as she hugged Charlene.

"No problem! Hey come and visit me next time ya come 'round!"

"I will!" Sophie walked back to the statue of the horse. Then, searched the bush and grabbed the seven-league boots. She turned herself towards home and started walking.

When she arrived at home, her stomach grumbled.

"I guess I'd better eat a big lunch. After all, I'm eating for two now." She giggled to herself and opened the door. She saw Howl sitting at the table.

"Oh, hello How-." she was interrupted. The second she walked in the door, Howl dashed towards her and grabbed her in his arms. She almost fell backwards from his force.

"Oh, Sophie, Sophie!" Howl exclaimed. "Are you all right? Michael said you went to the doctor because you felt sick! Why didn't you tell me? I was so worried about you!" Howl began squeezing her even tighter.

"Howl! Don't worry, I'm fine." She put her hands on his face and kissed him. Howl slowly let go of her body but kept his hand locked into Sophie's. Anyone could tell that Howl's heart was beating a mile a minute. Sophie set her things down and faced Howl.

"Actually, I've got some great news!"

"What is it?" Howl said eagerly.

"I'm going to have a baby!" Sophie said ecstatic.

"A…baby?" Howl was silent for a minute. "Sophie, that's fantastic!" The two of them then jumped up and down. "Michael! Get in here!" Howl yelled through the house.

"Uh, I'm helping a customer!" Michael yelled back.

"Well, hurry up! We've got great news!" Howl and Sophie held hands while they waited. They looked like two giddy little children. After a few minutes, Michael walked in.

"Boy, the store is super crowded today! Everyone wants flowers for May Day! What's up with you two? Is something the matter?"

"Michael, we've got great news! Sophie's going to have a baby!" He grinned and looked at Sophie.

"Really?" Michael asked. Howl and Sophie nodded excitedly. Michael ran up to Sophie and hugged her. "Oh, Sophie, that's great! I'm so happy for the two of you." Suddenly, they all heard a strange noise. "What was that?" asked Michael.

"That was my stomach. It's about lunch time, is it not?" she laughed. They all agreed and went to the kitchen.


	2. Month 1 April

*Month 1* April

All that night, Howl was obnoxiously helpful. He would do everything for Sophie. He cooked her dinner, cleared the plates, stood over while she read a book, and even carried her upstairs to the bedroom. Sophie was annoyed but she knew it was only him trying to help.

"Howl, you don't have to do this."

"Do what?" he said knowing the answer already.

"I can walk up the stairs Howl! You don't have to carry me." Howl could tell Sophie was annoyed so he set her down at the top of the stairs. He sighed. "I'm worried about you." She smiled. "Besides, the first few months are so crucial." Howl sternly said.

"And how do you know this?"

"From my sister. When she had Mai I learned some things. Anyway, shall we go to bed? You must be tired." He said smoothly. Sophie hated it when he was right, but she was tired. She had had so many things happen today and she was a bit overwhelmed. She gave him a pouty face and scowled into the bedroom.

Sophie woke up late in the night and ran downstairs to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. All of the sudden, she felt very sick to her stomach. After a few minutes, she threw up again. Sophie figured that if she went back upstairs, she would probably come back down again so she stayed on the floor, clutching her stomach, and slowly fell asleep.

"Sophie?" Sophie slowly opened her eyes and saw a large shadow above her. The shadow bent down, it was Howl. "Hey, sleepy. Good morning, love." Sophie bolted straight up.

"What time is it? I've got to open the shop!" she began to jump up but Howl pushed her down.

"Don't worry. Michael is watching it. Why are you sleeping on the bathroom floor?" Howl brushed his hand across her face.

"I got sick in the night and I didn't want to go back up there so I just fell asleep." Sophie said quietly. She held her stomach and pushed Howl out of the way to throw up again. She slumped back on the floor. Howl looked at her with much sympathy.

Sophie spent the rest of the day in the bathroom. Howl could hear her agony from the kitchen while he read a book, which he couldn't concentrate on at all. He felt terrible and wished he could do something. He suddenly had an idea and rushed upstairs. He came down carrying a large stack of books about magic home remedies. He dropped all of the books on the table and started frantically flipping through the pages. Finally, he came across a spell for nausea. He read the recipe and quickly concocted the drink and ran to the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Hello?" he slowly opened the door and saw Sophie lying on her side on the bathroom floor. "Sophie, honey, I have something for you." Howl lay next to her face to face. Sophie saw some gooey blue liquid in the glass he was carrying. She made a disgusted face.

"What is that?"

"It's a magic remedy that I made for you. It cures nausea." Sophie scooted back.

"Oh no, no magic for me. I've had enough magic since the Witch of the Waste put that curse on me. I was just lucky I turned young again."

"Come on, Sophie. It's not toxic." Howl pleaded.

"It could turn our baby into a lizard or some other horrible creature!"

"I just want you to feel better." Howl put his arm on Sophie's.

"I'm fine Howl. This is all natural. My body is just getting situated."

"Ok, well I'll be in the kitchen if you change your mind." Howl stood up, closed the door and returned to his book.


	3. Month 2 May

*Month 2* May

"There you are Sophie! I've got someone who'd like to talk-." Michael was interrupted from a sudden figure dashing across the room.

"Sophie!" Sophie had just finished picking flowers for the shop and had a giant bunch in her arms. The figure was Martha, who ran up and hugged Sophie, and the flowers in her arms dropped everywhere.

"Hello Martha." Sophie said a bit annoyed. All of the leaves, flowers, and dirt were swirled in a giant mess on the floor and she knew she'd have to clean it up.

"I'm so, so happy for you! Like, you're having a baby! That's amazing!" Martha said jumping up and own. That was Martha, always the cheeriest one in the room. She had a good heart but she was so like a teenager. Sophie never recalled being that way. She had to grow up fast to take care of her two younger sisters. But she was naturally mature anyway.

"Thank you, Martha." Sophie started to pick up the flowers.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I'll totally pick those up! It was my fault."

She started zooming around the room picking them up. "There, now where's the broom to take care of this dirt?"

"It's in the closet." Sophie replied as she started to take off her coat.

"This one?" She slammed the door open and knocked a plate off of a nearby table. Sophie cringed.

"No, not that one." She said trying to be patient. "That closet." She pointed to a door across the room which she started walking to. Martha rushed in front her. Sophie caught her balance from almost being run over.

"No, no! It was my fault. I'll do it." She shrugged her shoulders. "My mum says I need the practice." Sophie watched her take the dustpan and broom out of the closet and watching for another disaster. _'At least she knows the idea of responsibility'_ Sophie thought as she sat next to Calcifer who whispered, "Well, there's the future of Market Chipping for you."

"Calcifer hush!" Sophie watched Martha neatly swept the plate and all of the dirt into a pile and then slam in into the dustpan.

"Where should I put this?"

"Just keep it there. I'll take care of it." Sophie said hoping there would be no more trouble.

"Are you sure?" Sophie nodded. Martha looked at the clock across from her. "Oh, Michael, I've got to go! I start work in a half an hour!" She pecked Michael on the cheek and ran out the door, not even noticing she spilled the dustpan. Sophie sighed. She stood up and looked up at Michael.

"Isn't she fantastic?" he said still staring at the door.

Sophie looked at lovesick Michael. "Yes, Michael." She sighed again as she started to sweep up the mess that had grown even larger.

"Sophie, we are going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Howl said very impatiently as he tapped his foot loudly at the foot of the staircase.

"Ok, ok, I'm ready!" Sophie came down the stairs in a pink day dress, and her favorite hat, of course. "Goodness Howl. If only you were as excited to go to the market as much as my doctor's appointment." She hopped down the front stairs and out the door. Howl sighed and grabbed the seven-league boots.

When they got to the doctor's office, Howl was as giddy as a little boy. A nurse walked up to them.

"Hello, might I ask why you're here?"

"Oh, yes I'm here for my checkup with Dr. Ambrose."

"Ok and what is your name?"

"Sophie Pendragon." The nurse checked her sheet and it would be a few minutes.

"This is very exciting." Howl hugged Sophie's shoulders.

"Yes, it is." She smiled because she knew he truly was excited. Then they both saw the nurse walk out.

"Sophie, you may see the doctor now. I'm sorry but you'll have to wait outside." She gestured towards Howl. Sophie kissed Howl and followed the nurse into the room.

"Ok, thanks again!" Sophie said as she walked into the waiting room. Howl immediately stood up.

"Well? What did the doctor say?" he asked nervously.

"Everything is fine. I'm right on schedule and he says I'm almost three months pregnant."

"That's very good." When they left, they walked around the town of Somsburg for a bit. Through the park, by the school, and into the market to buy some fruit. While walking along the pier they heard a voice call, "Sophie!" They turned around and saw a woman running towards them.

"Charlene!" Sophie dropped her things and started running towards her.

"Sophie!" Howl cried desperately. He picked up her things and ran after her.

"Charlene! I haven't seen you since I was here last!" They both hugged each other.

"Darlin' you look different. So what have you been up to?" Howl walked up behind Sophie and calmly said, "Hello." Charlene looked at him funny.

"Sorry Charlene. This is my husband, Howl." She put her arm around his waist.

"Hello, Howl. Wow, you sure are handsome! Great catch Sophie!" Charlene winked.

"Charlene!" Sophie laughed and kissed Howl.

"Why don't you two come to my house so we can catch up?"

"Howl, is that all right? You can come too."

"Sure." Howl smiled and they started walking towards Charlene's house. When they arrived, they saw a fat yellow cat lying on her porch.

"Is this your cat? Howl asked as he backed away.

"That's right. He's horribly allergic to cats." Sophie mentioned to Charlene.

"No, it's not. I think he just lays here because of the shade of the porch. Come on, move please." She pushed the cat with her foot and opened the door. "Boy, it sure is hot!" she announced while turning on the fan. Sophie nodded her head. The three of them sat in Charlene's living room talking about this and that. Charlene told that the two of them would make such a cute baby which Sophie blushed at. About a half an hour later, Howl said he needed to deliver some potions so he had to leave. They waved goodbye and headed home.

When they arrived home, Howl went off to work with Wizard Sulliman on some new potions they had begun testing. Sophie said hello to Calcifer and went to work in the shop. It wasn't a very busy day-Sophie thought it was because of the heat. She was wearing thin summer dress and she even felt like she was about to melt. Since she wasn't expecting a huge rush of people, Sophie decided to take a break. She took a book off of the table and started to fan herself as she sat next to Calcifer.

"No lunch?" he asked.

"For some reason, I'm not very hungry." She paused. "I'm sorry Calcifer! I bet you want some!" She walked over to a box of old newspapers, grabbed a few sheets and gave them to Calcifer.

"Thanks." He started to nibble on the paper.

"I read my horoscope this morning and it said that I will find myself with a new talent very soon. I wonder what that could be." Sophie wondered.

"What can you do so far?"

"I can-oh, excuse me!" Sophie rushed to the bathroom. When she came back she had an unpleasant look on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"I suppose." They both remained quiet for a few minutes and soon Sophie fell asleep. Calcifer didn't want to wake her up so he laid his head down too. About an hour's time passed when Sophie was suddenly woken by a loud 'Slam'! She and Calcifer both jolted up. They saw Howl standing in the middle of the floor.

"Howl, are you all rig-." Sophie said sleepily.

"That Sulliman makes me so angry! He thinks he knows everything!" Howl shouted. Sophie slowly stood up and walked over to him.

"Honey, what happened?" She reached for him but he quickly turned away and started to pace the room. She stepped back because she knew he was about to blow over.

"I'll tell you what happened! We were both in Sulliman's workshop working on a new recipe I ordered. It called for blue rootwood."

_"I'll go to the mountains tomorrow and get some." Howl said while measuring some orange liquid. _

_ "Get it in the mountains? You must be crazy! Everyone knows blue rootwood grows in the tropical forest." Sulliman exclaimed._

_ "And where did you learn this 'information'? Howl snickered._

_ "At St. Paul's Academy, the finest magic school in all of the land!" he waved his hands for more drama._

_ "I'll have you know that I studied with a student of Mancot the Great, one of the greatest wizards who ever lived!" Howl pointed his finger at Sulliman's face. Sulliman brushed it away with ease and looked at the book he was studying. He mumbled, "Mancot was a fool." At this, Howl exploded with rage. He grabbed Sulliman by the shirt collar and said, "What did you say?" with fire in his eyes. Sulliman glared at Howl and with a slight confidence said, "I said, Mancot was a fool." Howl released his shirt and stared at the floor. "He believed that gnarl weed and chlorinous made a sleeping potion. Such rubbish!" Sulliman said with disbelief._

_ "Oh, and I suppose that little prep school taught you otherwise?" Howl snarled._

_ "Prep school? How dare you defy St. Paul's Academy! I had a great education there!"_

_ "Oh, I'm sure you did." Howl sarcastically said. "You know what? I'm done with this!" _And with that I grabbed my coat and came back home.

"Howl…" Sophie sighed. Howl looked at Sophie.

"I'll be in the bath. No one disturb me." He sternly said as he slammed the door. Sophie sighed again and shook her head. The bell on the shop door hadn't made a peep so she sat back down next to Calcifer and continued to sew a quilt she was making for the baby. About two hours later, Howl came rushing out wearing nothing but a teeny tiny towel wrapped around his waist.

"Why didn't I see it before? He exclaimed.

"See what before?" Sophie asked but before he could even respond, he was already up the stairs. Sophie, confused, continued sewing. Howl came rushing down the stairs in a red suit.

"Blue rootwood isn't in the mountains or the tropical forest! It grows underground in the desert. I've got to go tell Sulliman right away!"

"But Howl I thought you were mad-." But before Sophie could even finish her sentence, Howl was running out the door.

Smiling, Sophie remarked, "I married that man."


	4. Month 3 June

*Month 3* June

It was a warm summer evening when Howl, Sophie and Michael were all sitting in the living room listening to the radio when there was a knock at the door. Howl stood up and answered the door.

"Thank you." He said as he took the envelope and closed the door. "It's for you Sophie." She looked up from the quilt she was making quite surprised. Howl handed her the envelope and again sat down next to her.

"Ooh! It's from Lettie," Sophie gasped. "She's getting married! To Wizard Sulliman!"

"Oh, is she?" Howl said coolly.

"Yes, she is. I can't believe it. I've got to call her!" Sophie stood up and rushed to the next room leaving her quilt and extra scraps of fabric on the floor. Howl chuckled and placed them on the table. He could see Sophie in the next room and the joyous look on her face while on the phone. She was already starting to show more than Howl had actually noticed. He smiled and leaned back again. Sophie came rushing in and excitedly sat down again.

"So?" Howl asked her. Michael stood and fixed Calicifer's wood as it began to make him dim.

"Well, you know they had met a little while ago when we defeated the Witch of the Waste, and I guess they fell in love." Sophie looked down and squealed happily. "Ooh I think I just felt the baby. Feel, Howl." She looked up at him with rosy cheeks. He moved his hand toward her but then took it back.

"Howl, it's alright, here." She took his hand and placed it on the spot where she had felt a little tap. "See, there it goes again." She giggled. Howl suddenly got very pale and sat back. Sophie noticed his face and took his elbow. "Is anything wrong, dear?"

"I'm fine." Howl said very quickly and with a bit of a frog in his throat. Sophie looked over at Michael and asked, "Michael, would you excuse us for a minute?" He nodded and took the radio with him upstairs.

"H…Howl, are you scared?" She put down her quilt and faced him. He hesitated to answer.

"Yes, yes I am." He began to twiddle his thumbs.

"I've never seen you like this. What's wrong?" Howl stood.

"Sophie, we're having a baby. I've never had a baby before."

"Neither have I Howl! I'm just as scared as you are-maybe even more."

"It's just when I felt it move it suddenly clicked in that this is a real thing. That it's actually happening to me…us."

"Oh, Howl…," Sophie stood and took his hands. "We're doing this together."

"I feel like I'm not contributing to anything either. You're the one who is actually having the baby." He sat back down in vexation. Sophie also sat down but much more dolefully.

"I had no idea you felt like this. You do plenty of things for me. You're just shaken up, that's all. Trust me, you're doing all you can and I appreciate it very much."

"I'm going to be honest with you Sophie. I'm not very sure that I can do this, but for you, I'll be there 100% if you need me. I can't tell you how much I love you and what you've done for me, Michael, and Calcifer." He looked Califer's way and Calcifer nodded. Sophie couldn't respond with an answer and just hugged Howl. She stuffed her face into Howl's neck and then looked at him delightfully.

"I'm so glad. I love my new life I've made here. Yes, it is hard at times, but it is all right in the end." Sophie cheerfully leaned against Howl on the sofa and closed her eyes. With the last thing her eyes saw, a brightly glowing Calcifer, slowly lowering his eyelids, she smiled and put her arm around Howl.


	5. Month 4 July

*Month 4* July

Sophie sat up in her bed. It had been four and a half months since she found out she was going to have a baby. She couldn't hold her excitement. She was overjoyed at the fact that a part of her would soon be in the world. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and put on her slippers. Sophie stretched and looked at herself in the mirror. Her nightgown stuck out because of her recent stomach size. She laughed as she felt a little tickle across her stomach.

"Hello?" Howl said opening the door. Sophie leapt towards him. Howl quickly caught her in his arms. They both laughed.

"Well, what's with you this morning?" Howl laughed as he softly set her down.

"I guess I'm just very happy this morning."

"Oh? Why is that?" They both walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Well, first I get to go pick flowers for the shop and then later I'm going shopping with Charlene."

"Oh, that sounds nice."

"Yes, I need to. Some of my dresses are getting tight and I don't want to wait until I'm ripping out of my seams to get new ones. I like to be prepared." Sophie flipped the sizzling omelet she was cooking. Then, she gave half to herself and half to Howl. After breakfast, Howl laid all of the spells he was working with onto the table. Sophie had gone to pick flowers for the shop. It was a beautiful July morning. The sun was shining but it wasn't too hot outside. The grass was a very vibrant Kelly green and the sky was a crisp blue. Sometimes, Sophie would lie in the grass and close her eyes and smell all of the lovely flowers within fingertips reach. When she had loaded up her wheelbarrow with all of the colors of the rainbow, she heard a small noise in the grass. Sophie looked around but she didn't see anything. Shrugging her shoulders, she began to roll her wheelbarrow. Then she heard the noise a second time but much clearer.

"Meow!"

"Hmm?"

"Meow! Meow!" Suddenly, she saw a small gray kitten leap out of the grass and look at her.

"Why, hello there! Aren't you cute?" The kitten walked a little closer. Sophie held out her hand and the kitten nuzzled her palm.

"Aww! How adorable are you?" Sophie squealed. "Boy, you look to be about 2 months old." She scratched the kitten, which then began to purr. "I bet you want something to eat. Stay right here. I'll be right back." She motioned for the kitten to stay and surprisingly it did. She quickly ran to the house and came back and came back to the same spot. "Here you go. I brought you a bowl of water, some cheese and a tiny bit of ham." She set the food down in front of the kitten, which started to eat right away. "Enjoy! I've got to go!" She scratched the kitten one last time and took her flowers inside. Today was her day off so she didn't need to worry about the shop. Instead, she went to go wash the dirt off of her hands and change into another dress to go shopping with Charlene.

"Howl honey, where are the seven league boots?"

"You're leaving already?"

"Yes. I'd thought we'd get an early start."

"They're in the backyard." She ran for the boots and came in limping.

"Are you sure you can carry them? They're awfully heavy…"

"No, I think I can, but thank you anyway. Bye!" She gave him a kiss and then she was out the door off to Somsburg.

When she arrived, she put the boots in the same place she had before, next to the horse statue, and walked off to Charlene's house.

"Hi there, darlin'!" Charlene yelled as she raced out to meet Sophie.

"Hi, Charlene! Are you ready for today?"

"I sure am! I've wanted to go shopping for a while now. Come on, let's go!" There was a large pop sound and Sophie noticed one of the buttons on her dress had come undone.

"I guess I really do need new clothes!" They both laughed and headed off to town.

"Hey! How 'bout this dress?" Charlene held up a bright pink with neon orange flowers.

"Umm..." Sophie scratched her head.

"Or ooh! This one is pretty!"

"Well…"

"Come on, Sophie."

"I like the blue one better but it's hard to decide because I don't know how big I'll get."

"That's why they have a return policy, silly!"

After a frantic day of shopping, the two girls went back to Charlene's house for something to eat. They heard birds chirping outside the window as they sat in the living room.

"I love the sound of birds." Sophie gazed out the window. "I forgot to tell you that this morning while I was picking flowers, I found a little gray kitten in the grass. I've found that I'm a lot more sensitive and motherly since I've been pregnant. But don't get me wrong, these hormones are making me crazy."

"How so?" Charlene asked biting into an apple.

"Well, yesterday I burst into tears because I stepped on a bug and being pregnant has made me want Howl even more."

"Oh, really?" Charlene said with a spark in her eye.

"Oh, yes! Lately he's gotten me so hot and bothered! He's such a hunk!" They both laughed. After a few hours, Sophie said she had better get home because it was almost dark. They said goodbye and pretty soon she was home. She walked inside and looked at the clock. It was almost seven. 'Funny.' She thought. 'Why is the house dark?' She went upstairs to set her things down. There was a moan when she turned the light on.

"Howl?"

"Sophie, turn off the light." Howl covered his eyes.

"Sorry." She flipped the switch and went to sit next to Howl on the bed. She stroked her hand through his hair. He turned around.

"Hi Sophie." He said, then yawned, "How was shopping?"

"It was great." She spoke straight forward because she couldn't see a thing in front of her. She leaned forward and touched his chest. It was bare and she felt a little wave inside herself. Then, she climbed under the covers and held Howl until she fell asleep.


	6. Month 5 August

*Month 5* August

It was an unusually cool August morning when Sophie woke up. She yawned and looked at herself in the mirror. She had grown even bigger than she had last month; quite a bit bigger actually. She almost felt like the baby had had a large growth spurt overnight. She sleepily walked downstairs and noticed Howl in the kitchen. 'Howl is never in the kitchen…' she thought. She looked a bit closer and soon realized why. '_Magic_ is why he's in the kitchen.' She noticed that the eggs were cooking themselves, the pots and pans were being scrubbed by each other and Howl had just sent a wave of plates across the room to the table.

"Ah, Sophie, you're just in time. How did you sleep?"

"F…fine I guess-Howl what are you doing?" She saw her own fork and knife cutting her piece of bread in mid air.

"I'm just helping out."

"Howl I can cut my own bread thank you." She yanked them both out of the air and finished with her own flesh and blood hands. "Howl you use magic with everything. You need to learn how to be a normal, everyday person."

"I thought you liked that I was a wizard?" Howl seemed upset.

"I do, but what if we're trapped somewhere and normal people are around us and you can't use your magic? What then?" Sophie took a bit of her egg. Howl frowned.

"Well, I'll just make sure that never happens." He smirked a little and he sent his fork full of ham to his mouth.

"I don't think you can. I bet you couldn't last one day without magic."

"I could so!" Howl stood up rather quickly.

"Well then, show me." And with that Sophie stood up and took her plate back upstairs.

"Ah!"Howl waved his hand and all of the utensils came down with a crash. "I could so spend a day without magic." He mumbled to himself. Suddenly he had an idea. He yelled, "Sophie, come down here for a minute."After a couple of minutes, Sophie came down in a green summer dress. It was a little snug in the waist, but it still fit.

"Yes, Howl?" She asked as she put her dishes away.

"We're going on a day trip, without magic."

"Oh, really? Where to?" she seemed uninterested.

"We're going to the park just outside of town."

"Howl that sounds like a wonderful-."She stopped and remembered she had to be uninterested. "That's sounds fine." She slowly said as she saw Michael coming down the stairs. He grabbed a piece of ham from the table and headed for the door.

"Hold it!" Michael turned around surprised.

"Hmm?"

"Where are you going?" Howl demanded.

"Into town to hang out."

"No, we're going on a family trip. I feel like when the baby comes we should do more family oriented things. Come on, Michael. We're going to the park."

"The park? Since when do you want to go to the park Howl?"

"Well, we're going today. And we're going without magic." He looked at Sophie who was reading a magazine.

"Without magic? Are you crazy? You can't live without magic! I've never seen you do anything." At this, Sophie coughed quite loudly.

"Yes I have don't be ridiculous."

"Ok, I'll go to the park with you two just to see this."

"Oh Michael, don't be rude." Sophie huffed. "Howl is going to show us how he can live life with and without magic; emphasis on the without." She looked Howl straight in the face. "I'll be upstairs when you're ready to go." A minute later there was a loud slam upstairs.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She thinks I do everything with magic. I'm going to prove to her that I can do things on my own. I need someone on my side, so will you join me?"

"Sure, I will. I'm actually kind of excited. I've never really been to the park."

"Me either." They both laughed.

"Sophie, I have a surprise for you." He knocked on her door. She slowly opened it and stepped out into the hallway.

"Okay." She put on her straw hat and followed Howl downstairs.

"Are you ready? The surprise is outside."

"I'll meet you out there. Let me say goodbye to Calicfer." Howl went outside to wait for her while she walked over to Calcifer's harth.

"Goodbye, Calcifer. We'll see you this afternoon."

"Oh, I heard that conversation this morning. I'm with you Sophie. Howl is clueless without magic."

Sophie laughed. "We'll be back later unless something terrible happens while Howl isn't allowed to use magic." She laughed again and kissed Calcifer on the cheek. She then walked outside to see Howl's big surprise.

"Ta da!"

"Oh my goodness, it's a car! However did you get a car so soon?"

"I borrowed it. The man at the mechanic shopped said he owed me one because I fixed all of his cars 'magically'." Howl said with air quotes. "I would have just taken the house, but it's magic. Let's take it for a spin."

Sophie walked around it a few times just to make sure it was in working order. She then slowly proceeded into the passenger's seat. The seat was not very comfortable to begin with, but especially if you were pregnant. It was a very small car and she could barely stretch her legs out. Howl climbed in right next to her and Michael hoped in the back.

"You know, this is my first actual time driving a car. I've ridden in cars before, but never driven."

Sophie gasped. "Howl, are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"Oh it'll be fine. I'm sure driving is just like-whoa!" The instant he took his foot off of the brake, the car sped forward. Everyone was pushed back into their seats and he started racing down the road.

"Howl, will you slow down? You're going to get us all killed." Sophie was very nervous. He patted her knee.

"It's alright Sophie. It's just like flying, except on the ground!" he laughed at this as they left the city and into the country.

"Ooh Howl, honey…baby doesn't like the bumps." She began to rub her stomach which then Howl patted.

"Come on, baby. It's adventure." Sophie frowned and tried to adjust herself in the seat. They drove for a while, actually, more than a while.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Michael asked from the backseat.

"I'm wondering the same thing…" He said as he looked more closely at the map he was using. "This thing is so hard to figure out. If I had magic, I could just use the direction ring and it would point to where I was going instead of looking at this dreaded map every five seconds." He threw the paper on his lap and sped up.

"What are you doing?" Sophie said nervously.

"I'm going wherever the car takes me."

"The car is not taking you. You are taking the car! It does not sense you or where you are going. It's not even alive, Howl." Frustrated, Sophie turned her head to the side and looked out the window at the trees quickly passing by.

They drove for a while longer when they finally saw a grassy meadow on a hill.

"Hmm…I don't think the car is strong enough to get up this great hill. I think we might have to push it up. Michael, a little help?" Michael nodded as he got out of the car. Howl walked over to Sophie's window. "You can stay inside. I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Thank you." Sophie began to rub her stomach once more. She felt a little carsick from all of the driving and was looking forward to sitting under a tree on the grassy hill. With Howl and Michael slowly pushing from behind, the car slowly moved up the hill. At last, they finally reached the top.

"See Sophie wasn't this worth it?" He took a big breath of fresh air then sighed happily.

"Howl!" Sophie screamed from the car. Howl looked toward her and saw the car starting to roll down the hill. He jumped and ran to her but just as he almost touched Sophie's hand, the car reached its tipping point and started rolling faster and faster down the hill.

"Ahh!" Sophie screamed from the car. "I don't know how to stop it!" Howl and Michael ran after the car, but they were far behind it. Howl looked back at Michael who shrugged.

"Sophie I don't know how to stop the car without magic! You were right; I don't know how to do anything without it!" Howl was so out of breath but he kept running faster and faster.

"I don't care! I love that you use magic! I know you love it so much and you work with it so excellently. Now, just stop this car!" Howl waved his hand and the car came to a screeching halt. Sophie lunged forward but was thankfully stopped by her seatbelt. She sat for a minute huffing and puffing. Her heart was beating so fast. Howl soon arrived by the side of the car.

"Sophie, Sophie! I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" He managed to slip this out while he still caught his breath. Sophie quickly undid her seatbelt and jumped out of the car. She ran straight for Howl and squeezed him as tightly as she possibly could. Tears began to fall down her face.

"I was so scared, Howl! I don't want that to happen ever again." She buried her head in his shoulder and quietly cried. He held her tight too. He waved Michael over.

"Sophie! What happened? Is everything ok?" Michael said frantically. Sophie looked at Michael from Howl's shirt. She nodded.

"I think everything is alright. Would you get the map for me out of the car?" Howl asked. Michael nodded and walked the other way towards the car.

"Sophie, is the baby alright?" She rubbed her stomach and caught her breath.

"I think so...thankfully."She sighed.

"We Pendragons are survivors." Howl laughed, but Sophie didn't.

"Howl, I'm not going back in that car. You know that right?"

"I figured that. Come on, we'll walk the rest of the way." Michael came over with the map and spread it on the side of the hill. Howl began to look over it.

"Let's see…now we're at the bottom of the hill so that makes us right…here. Oh."

"What?" Micahel asked as he walked over to look at the map. "Oh."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sophie slowly walked over.

"Well...we're very far from home; looks like we'll have to stay the night in this town."

"What time is it?" Sophie asked.

"It's about 4 o'clock. We'd better get going." Howl started down the trail.

"What about the car?" Michael waved his arms around.

"I'll just come back for it tomorrow I guess."

"Why don't we just push it?"

"I suppose we could…. Sophie, what do you think?"

"I don't care. I'll just walk beside it."

They walked for about an hour until Sophie said she wasn't feeling very well.

"Let's just keep walking a little farther. There's a town just up the way." Howl said as he pushed the car up over a large crack in the road. Sophie nodded. Howl was right; there was a little town just up the way. They entered the town and found a hotel that was available.

"What luck, ey?" Howl said as he drove the car into a parking space. Sophie stood patiently on the curb as she watched Howl and Michael parked the car. They walked inside and found a woman in a flowery dress with bright blue glasses.

"Why, hello folks! Welcome to the Dreaming Daisy! I'm Elizabeth, now what can I do for you?"

"We were wondering if you had a room available."

"Well, let me just check right now. How many people do you have?"

"3."

"I'm sorry, we have one room available but it only has one bed." She looked at them unhappily.

"We'll take it." Sophie said as she slammed her hand on the counter.

"Are you sure?" Howl asked surprised.

"Well, what else are we going to do?" He thought for a moment.

"Ok, you're right." He looked at Elizabeth. "We'll take it."

"Ok!" Elizabeth said with delight. "Here let me help you with your…Oh." She looked over the counter and noticed they didn't have anything with them. "Well then, I'll just show you to your room." She started to walk towards the stairs when she stopped, "Oh how cute! You have a baby on the way!" She laughed. Sophie half smiled. "Are you alright, dear?"

"I'm just a little nauseas. I'll be fine, thank you."

"Oh dear, I have four children myself…I know the feeling." She continued to show them up to their room and handed them the key. "Well, enjoy your stay at the Dreaming Daisy!" With that she walked back downstairs to greet some more guests.

"It is way too flowery in here." Michael claimed as he fell on the bed.

"I have to agree." Howl said unpleasantly. He looked at Sophie who was sitting in a chair by the window.

"Sophie…what's the matter?"

"The incident with the car shook me up and I don't feel too well."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I don't know..." she sighed.

"Some food might make you feel better. Do you want to go get something to eat?"

Sophie thought for a minute. "Actually, food does make me feel a little better."

"Let's go look for something to eat. Michael, are you hungry?"

"Yes! I haven't eaten all day."

"Then it's settled. Let's go look for some food."

As they walked around town, Sophie hung onto Howl's arm and sometimes let him lead her some of the way. They soon found a little café that looked nice, so they walked in.

"Sophie?" He looked at his arm on which she hung upon. She opened her eyes with the faintest smile. "We're going to eat here. What's wrong?"

"Oh, all of the sudden I could just fall forward and sleep for days." She yawned.

"Do you still want to stay here? We could go back to the room. You're my top priority right now. I was so scared today that you might have gotten hurt." He hugged her again.

"No let's stay. I know you and Michael must be hungry." She looked around. "Where is Michael?" She and Howl both looked around for Michael.

"Ah, there he is." Howl pointed through the window to see Michael motioning them to come over. They walked over to him.

"I got us a table." Michael stood up and pulled out Sophie and Howl's chairs for them.

"Thank you, Michael." Sophie replied sweetly.

"I just know you guys have had a rough day and I hope we all put it behind us." Michael said as he stood next to Sophie.

"That's so sweet of you Michael." Sophie hugged Michael before she sat down. They ate their meal rather quickly as they were all very tired and drained from the day's adventure. The waitress came and took their orders. They ate a fast dinner and quickly walked out.

"Oh, no! It's raining!" Sophie said worriedly as she stood under the awning of the restaurant while Howl and Michael stood outside. Thunder clapped violently in the distance.

"Well, it looks like we'll just have to run to the hotel." Howl said as he wrung out the front of his shirt.

"How far is it?" Michael shouted over the wind.

"It's about 4 blocks. We can make it if we hurry." The three of them leapt off of the sidewalk and started running down the road. After about five minutes, Howl suddenly stopped.

"You know, I'm not sure if we're even going the right way." Sophie rushed to his side.

"I think it's this way." She pointed to the left. They began that way and soon came up to their hotel.

"You were right Sophie. What would I do without you?" He leaned over and kissed her in the rain. They quickly went inside to get warm. Elizabeth greeted the three of them at the door.

"Hello! Boy, this is quite a surprise! It hardly ever rains this time of year."

"Yes, it is very peculiar weather. Come on, let's go upstairs and get warm." He noticed Michael and Sophie were both shivering. They all walked upstairs and into their room.

"Well, I'm soaked." Howl said as he sat on the bed.

"Howl you're getting the bed all wet." Sophie said as she wrung her hair out into the sink.

"Opps." Howl took off his shirt and hung it over the edge of the bathtub.

"I wish we had extra clothes. Otherwise, we're all going to catch our death of a cold. Michael, will you do me a favor and go downstairs and ask for more blankets? They'll keep us warm." Michael nodded and went downstairs. Howl walked over to Sophie. "How cute…I can see your little belly button through your dress." He laughed. Sophie blushed.

"Howl…stop." She giggled back. He reached for her and hugged her. "How are we ever going to get home?" She asked as she started to take off her shoes.

"We'll figure out a way, but the first thing is to get us all warm! I'll light the fire and we can hang our clothes in front of it." Howl started the fire then laid out his shirt on the ground in front of it. He too took off his shoes and put them in front of the fire alongside Sophie's shoes. Michael walked in with about six blankets. "I got extras just in case. She had a whole room of them in the back." He piled all of the blankets on the floor and went to sit closer to the fire. Sophie went into the bathroom to take her soaked dress off, then, wrapped herself tightly in a blanket. Howl and Michael did the same. Then, they all sat quietly around the fire, listening to its cracking and hissing.

"I wish Calcifer was here." Michael said quietly.

"Yes, he would be quite a contribution to this night." Howl paused. "Sophie…" he paused and said as delicately as he could, "Am I able to use magic now?"

Sophie looked at him and smiled. "Of course you are. What other family has a wizard right at their fingertips." She smiled and patted his knee. He quickly stood up and drew some lines on the floor with some chalk he took from his coat pocket. Then he slowly raised his hands then slammed them down suddenly. By this time, Sophie was used to this so she continued to sit by the fire, leisurely listening to the sound of crackling.

"I've sent for the house. Calcifer will bring it down here immediately."

The fire slowly started to dim, and so did the family. Michael had fallen asleep on the floor and Sophie was lying in Howl's arms. She started making little circles on her stomach and Howl soon joined her. "Howl that tickles!" She suddenly said after a few minutes. He put his finger to his lip and pointed to Michael. They both laughed quietly as not to wake Michael. The two of then fell asleep just as the last ember on the fire was slowly fading.

It was early in the morning when Howl woke up suddenly. "Calcifer's here." He said quietly to himself. He slipped away from sleeping Sophie next to him but then realized she was already awake.

"Where are you going?"

"Calcifer is here. I'm going to see if everything is alright."

"Oh, I'll go with you."

"Are you sure you don't want any more sleep?"

"No, I'm wide awake." She jumped up and the two of them quickly got dressed. Sophie tapped Michael on the shoulder. He mumbled sleepily. "Michael, we're going to see Calcifer outside. We'll be right back." He nodded and then pulled the covers over his face. The hotel manager wasn't at the desk so they slipped past unnoticed. Sophie and Howl held hands and walked outside to the castle.

"It's a lot larger than I remember. It feels like I've been away for so long."

"Really, Sophie? It's only been a little more than a day." He chuckled and stepped inside.

"Ah, Calcifer!"

"You should thank me on your knees. It was a lot of work bringing this up here!" Howl looked at him at him unenthusiastically. "It really was!" Howl checked a few things outside and then yelled, "Alright, looks like everything is ready."

"OK, I'll go get Michael!" Sophie shouted back. She walked back to the room to find Michael still asleep on the floor.

"Michael, come on, time to get up." He mumbled and slowly sat up. Sophie handed him his clothes.

"Wow, you look a lot different from this point of view." She looked down upon him, unamused.

"Come on, best foot forward." Michael quickly got up and dressed. They returned their key downstairs and met Howl inside.

"Ok, Calcifer is going to take you home. I'm going to drive the car home." Sophie was a little uneasy about mention of the car but at least she was safe in the house. Howl left and was soon out of sight.

The town that they were in was silent and seemed lifeless. Califer began to move the castle and suddenly all of the birds became awake. From the noise of the birds to the castle's creaks and hisses, in a short time, it was very loud. Soon, they were moving at a steady pace and it began to calm down. Sophie went to sit next to Calcifer.

"I'm sorry we didn't come home. You would not believe what almost happened." She began to tell him about losing directions, the unusual weather, and almost getting killed by the car.

"I hate cars. They're always in such horrible moods." Calcifer said firmly. Sophie laughed and sat back as they headed for home.


	7. Month 6 September

*Month 6* September

It was a late September evening and Sophie and Howl decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. Sophie put on a warm purple dress because it was cold outside. Howl too dressed warmly. They grabbed their coats by the door and were off to market Chipping.

"It sure is a lovely evening." Sophie said snuggly as she held onto Howl's arm.

"It truly is." They walked down several streets and said hello to people they knew. It was a very calm evening and everyone seemed to be indoors because of the cold. When walking down Omni Lane, Sophie felt something.

"Oh!" She put her hand on her stomach.

"What is it?" Howl asked quietly.

"I felt a kick. It was a big one too." She smiled. Suddenly, a cold wind came out of nowhere and almost knocked them both over.

"Whoa!" Howl tried to get his balance.

They continued to walk through the fierce wind. While walking down Nixie Ave, a woman came running up to them.

"Sophie? Howl?" Sophie looked toward the voice.

"Hello Mrs. Rogers." She replied as the wind tried to blow off her hat. The woman came running up to them, panting. On her head lay a very exuberant hat.

"Boy, can you believe this wind? It almost blew me out of my shoes! Anyway, I just wanted to tell you congratulations! I know it's a little late but I just found out last week you were having a baby! I was visiting my sister so I haven't been here in a while. How far along are you?"

"Almost seven months I believe." Sophie said in realization.

"Well, I hope _you_ are excited." Mrs. Rogers pointed to Howl.

Howl laughed. "Don't worry. I'm over the moon." He squeezed Sophie.

"I've got to run but I'll see you soon! Sophie let's have tea sometime! Bye!" Mrs. Rogers said as she scuffed away.

"Did I ever tell you how thankful I am of you?" Sophie asked Howl as she laid her head on his shoulder when they started to walk again.

"What?"

"I just mean I'm glad you're excited about this baby. I mean some husbands don't really care but you…you just make it so…special." At this, Sophie started to tear up and soon in to full blown sobbing.

"Hey there, what's the matter?"

"I…I just love you so much Howl and…" Sophie pressed her face against Howl's jacket. "It just makes me so happy the way you care for me. I've never had someone like that in my life." She looked down. "Oh gosh, these hormones are making me crazy." Sophie sniffled.

Howl smiled to her. "Sophie, I've never had any one like you before either. You've really made my life better. Just thinking that sometime soon a little part of you and me will be in this world makes so overjoyed. I love you Sophie. Don't ever forget." He looked into her eyes. They were still wet with tears. He brushed his hand on her face. Then she bent over to sneeze.

"Howl I'm very cold."

"Yes, yes let's get home so we can warm up." They walked towards their home and held each other very close the entire way.


	8. Month 7 October

*Month 7* October

The morning of October 27th was a terrible one.

"How do you feel?"

"Just dreadful, Sophie." Howl wheezed out, then, sneezed twice, quite violently. That morning, Howl had woken up with a horrendous could that left him almost dead-like in bed. Sophie had decided to sit next to him in a rocking chair beside their bed. Howl looked very ill and she wanted to make sure nothing happened to him.

"Howl, try to get some rest. I'll be right back." She walked downstairs and up to Calcifer. "Calcifer, would you heat up this pot of water? I'm going to go get Howl another blanket."

As soon as the water was ready, Sophie took the blanket, the pot, and a small towel with her up the stairs. Carrying the pot was very difficult seeing as how she was 7 ½ months pregnant, but she managed slowly. Setting the pot on the table beside Howl, she dipped the small towel in and placed it on his forehead. She could hear him breathing-rather wheezing-loudly through his mouth.

"Thanks…" Howl coughed.

"Shh…" she mentioned with her lips. "Don't talk, save your strength. Do you need anything else?" Howl shook his head. "Alright, you just rest then.

It wasn't until late afternoon when Howl woke up. He coughed and slowly sat up. All the while, Sophie had been working on the quilt she was making for the baby.

"Hi, honey." She said softly. "How are you feeling?" Howl hacked his throat as though he had a hairball.

"You need medicine."

"No, no…Sophie, I'm fine; really I am."

"Now, Howl, you know you need medicine."

"Oh, but Sophie, it tastes awful."

"Come on..." she handed him the spoon. Howl made a sour face and swallowed it quickly. He held his throat and started choking. Sophie knew from previous experience, that this was not real.

"Oh, Howl. Such drama."

"Sophie, please!"

"Come on, now. Just lay back and I'll get you some juice." She went to the downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hello, Michael."

"Hi Sophie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Just maybe a little sore." She placed her hand on her back.

"How's Howl?"

"Oh, he's just terrible. And he's such a drama king." Sophie rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back." As she walked up the stairs, she could hear Howl coughing and moaning.

"Here's your juice Howl." Howl took the glass and started gulping it down as fast as he could. He put the glass on the table and turned to Sophie.

"Could you get me another blanket? It's very cold in here." He pulled a blanket up to his shoulders and around his neck. Sophie nodded and got him another blanket.

"There you go, all cozy and warm." Sophie placed the blanket on him and tucked him in tight.

"Thanks…" Howl wheezed once more. Sophie began to walk out of the room when she was stopped. "Wait, Sophie."

"Yes, Howl?"

"I hate to ask this, but do you think you could sit with me for a while?" Sophie smiled. "Sure, Howl." She climbed into the other side of the bed and snuggled up beside him. Howl sneezed suddenly which made Sophie's heart skip a beat. Howl then groaned and leaned his head against the wall behind him. Sophie leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry you're sick but you'll be better soon."

About ten minutes later, Howl was fast asleep and Sophie had to use the bathroom. Slowly, slowly slipping out of the bed-as to not wake Howl-she put her feet on the floor. The floor was wood and the silence seemed to intensify every squeak, so she had to be careful. Inch by inch, she made her way across the floor.

"Eeeeck!" The floor shouted. Sophie jumped, but continued. She looked back at Howl who was thankfully, still asleep. Turning around again, Sophie heard a huge crash on the floor.

"Oh, shoot!" she said quietly.

"What happened?" Howl sat straight up with wide eyes.

"I knocked over the pot of water. I'm sorry I woke you. I was trying not too." She began soaking up the water with a nearby towel.

"Are you leaving?"

"Oh, no. I just have to use the bathroom. You know me, I always have to go. Go back to sleep. I'll be right back." She continued quietly down the stairs and into he bathroom. When she was finished, she slowly mad her way back upstairs and into bed with Howl, slowly crossing the squeaky floor.

Howl didn't wake up until the middle of the night. He saw Sophie still in her everyday clothes sleeping soundly next to him. He stood up and groaned. He was still very sick and his whole body ached terribly. He walked downstairs into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. The water was ice cold, but was soothing on his stuffed sinuses. Yawning, he walked back into the living room and slumped onto the sofa and closed his eyes. The house was completely silent except for Calcifer's soft crackling. He then heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to look behind him. Sophie was just closing the bathroom door as he looked back.

A few minutes later, she came out and saw Howl on the sofa.

"I was wondering where you went." She said as Howl scooted over to make room for her. Sophie then put her hand on his forehead. "I think you're still sick. Your forehead feels very warm." Howl groaned and put his head on Sophie's stomach.

"I hate being sick, Sophie." He sounded like he could hardly breathe.

"I know Howl." She stroked her hand through his hair and stood up-or rather tried too. Not having enough momentum prevented her from standing from the low couch.

"Howl, can you help me up?" he stood and helped her up. "Thank you. Now, you need to get some more rest." Howl was back on the sofa where Sophie laid a blanket on top of him and asked, "Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you." Sophie began upstairs but quickly turned and gasped, "Where is Michael? I haven't seen him the entire night." She said very worriedly.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you…"Calcifer said sleepily, "He went to Jeremy's house. You two were asleep when he left."

"Oh, my goodness," Sophie slapped her hand on her chest, "alright, thank you." Sophie, again, walked up the stairs, and off to bed.


	9. Month 8 November

*Month 8* November

Sophie smiled as she sat in a chair rubbing her stomach. It was another slow day in the flower shop. She looked out the window and saw Mrs. Conburnle coming the way of the shop. Sophie liked her very much. She was very exuberant and dramatic. Mrs. Conburnle walked through the door and said very loudly, "Hello, darling!"

"Hello, Mrs. Conburnle. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing just lovely dear! My, my, look at you! Why, you're growing more and more each day! Stand up darling so I can get a better look at you." Sophie didn't really want to but for Mrs. Conburble, she would. Slowly standing up, Sophie grabbed the table for support.

"How far are you?"

"Oh, I suppose about eight months, more or less a week."

"Very nice, Sophie. I wish you the best of luck. Ah! Just look at all of these lovely flowers in the dead of winter! How on earth do you _do_ such a thing?" She put her hand to her forehead for more drama.

"I have my ways." Sophie laughed.

"They are just divine. I'll take these." She pointed to a vase of violet and pink flowers.

"All right." Sophie took a stack of tissue paper off of the shelf and wrapped her flowers,then tied a very cheerful bow around it.

"They're just sensational, dear Sophie." Mrs. Conburnle paid for her flowers and then rushed out the door, "I have to get to the theatre. Send Howl my regards!"

"Michael?" Sophie said as she knocked on the door to Michael's room.

"Yeah?" he opened it slightly.

"Could you come downstairs for a minute?"

"Sure, I can." Sophie walked down the stairs very carefully. She could not see her feet and she had slipped on a previous occasion and did not want to risk it again. Michael, young and limber, raced past her and practically jumped down the stairs and waited for her to finally reach the last step.

"Sit." She motioned.

"Am I in trouble?" Michael asked, very confused.

"Oh, no, nothing like that. Michael…" she said with a dramatic pause, "You know I love you with all of my heart. When the baby is here, I don't want you to ever forget that. Don't even think that we love you any less or that you aren't a part of this family anymore." She sat quietly and waited for Michael's response.

"Thanks, Sophie. I never knew my mother, but sometimes I wish she was you."

Sophie began to tear up. "Michael, you're like a son to me. I'll always love you no matter what happens." She reached across the table for his hand. "And if you're ever not getting enough attention, make sure you tell me." She laughed.

"Okay, I will." Michael smiled.

"Help me up so I can give you a hug." Michael chuckled and helped Sophie up out of her chair. They hugged, or as best they could with the obstruction between them. Sophie patted Michael on the back and replied, "Good, I'm glad we had this talk." At that, Michael kissed Sophie on the cheek and went back upstairs.


	10. Month 9 DecemberJanuary

*Month 9* December

"I can't do this." Sophie said nervously when Charlene answered her door, who looked very surprised.

"What's the matter?" Cheyenne let Sophie in the house and out of the cold.

"I don't think I can do this." Sophie paced the room.

"Aww...honey. Come sit down and tell me what happened to ya'."

"No, I can't sit. I'll never get up. Besides, I'm too jittery." She gazed out the window and suddenly felt tears fall down her face. She tasted salt on her whimpering lips. Sophie turned around to get a tissue.

"Oh, honey!" Cheyenne said sympathetically. She walked over and held Sophie in her arms, though it was a bit difficult for her. They hugged for what seemed like a very long time. Finally, Charlene pulled away and looked Sophie in the eye.

"Do you want a sandwich? I have them already made up." Sophie nodded slightly.

"Alright, I'll go get them. Then we can talk." Cheyenne calmed Sophie down a bit and gave her a sandwich, which Sophie nibbled on while she sat on the couch.

"Tell me what's on your mind."

"I'm just worried that I won't be a good parent. I'm not sure I can handle this."

"Are you kiddin'? You are the nicest person I know. You've got wits like no one else and you're brave and confident. You'll be a great mother."

"I just don't know. Thank you, though. Raising a family is a tough job."

"You've already got Michael."

"Yes, I know but he's practically grown! He already knows his rights from wrongs and he has common sense. A baby knows nothing! Nothing." Sophie looked at her stomach. "I'm just scared." Charlene stood up.

"Sophie, I don't want to hear this from you. You don't see it yourself, but you're mother material. There's no doubt about it. Sure it will be scary at first- everything is-but once you get used to it, you'll be more than great."

"You really think so? Thank you, Charlene. That really means a lot."

"Sure thing." They hugged once more and talked for a bit; they hadn't talked in a very long time.

"So, Sophie, do you want a little boy, or a little girl?" Sophie leaned back and looked at the ceiling.

"It doesn't matter. I'd like either." She closed her eyes. There was silence for a moment. Then Sophie suddenly squealed and opened her eyes. "I just felt another kick! Here, do you want to feel?"

"Sure!" Charlene held out her hand and placed it on Sophie's stomach. After a little while, she felt something. "Oh, there it is!"She laughed. "Sophie, you're so lucky. I'd love to be pregnant. It just seems like such a joy!"

"Sometimes..." Sophie laughed. "No, I do love it, but sometimes I miss being able to pick something up when I drop it onto the floor."

"What time is it…Oh! I'm sorry Sophie. I've got to get going. I've got a date." Charlene said a little shyly.

"Oh, Charlene! I'm so glad. You deserve a great guy. What's his name?" Sophie asked as she put her things together to leave.

"His name is Robert Galnor." Charlene shouted from the closet as she put on her coat. "He's very handsome and such a sweetheart too." Sophie smiled and followed Charlene outside.

"Well, have a good time. The next time you see me I might not be pregnant anymore." Sophie hugged her tightly and started off to Market Chipping. When she arrived home, she walked upstairs. Light afternoon sunshine shone through the delicate yellow curtain and into the quiet room while Sophie slowly rocked in a rocking chair. She smiled and patted her stomach. "Just a few more weeks now…" Landing on the window sill, a small blue bird started singing. Sophie whistled along, while rocking. She stood up and walked over to the crib she that Howl had brought home a few months earlier. It was a dark mahogany crib that belonged to a friend of Howl's. Sophie liked it very much because it had a wonderful leaf pattern on the headboard. She sighed to herself wondering if the baby would like it, even wondering if the baby would like her. _'Maybe my dreams will tell me otherwise.'_ She thought. Sophie went over to the rocking chair and slowly rocked both her and the baby to sleep, hoping her mood would change when she awoke.

It was Tuesday morning and Michael had gone off to work, which left Howl and Sophie at home. Sophie groaned as she came down the stairway. Howl was sitting at the kitchen table reading.

"What's the matter?"He called to her.

Sophie plopped herself down on the couch. "I'm too big. I can hardly stand that the baby is going to grow even more." She groaned once more and started rubbing her stretched stomach. Howl walked over and joined her on the couch.

"I know, but you've got a baby in there!" he said as he put his head against her middle. She smiled and patted her stomach.

"Yes," she said a little uneasy. "I just feel like a big, blubbery whale." She lied on her side while Howl sat next to her still reading his book. She turned over to the other side. After a few minutes, she sat up, the lied back down again.

Howl chuckled. "What's wrong Sophie? You're as antsy as puppy."

Sophie groaned and sat back up. "Every time I sit or stand or walk or even bend I'm uncomfortable." She leaned on Howl's shoulder then, sat back up again. Howl laughed and put his arm around her.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Help me up off of the sofa." Howl nodded and pulled her up off of the sofa. He held her hand while Sophie caught her breath.

"Who knew I'd ever be so breathless getting off of the sofa." She then walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water. "The doctor said I needed fluids and exercise. So, here I am drinking water and walking." She said sarcastically.

"Well, you're in a nice mood." Howl huffed. He was expecting a smirk remark but instead he heard a sniffle. He looked back to see that Sophie had burst into tears.

"Oh, Sophie, honey, I didn't mean it like that." He reached for her but she backed away.

"I'm going upstairs." She whimpered a sigh and very slowly walked up one step. "No, I'm not." She huffed and started sobbing as she sat down on the floor. Howl walked over and sat with her. He leaned in to hug her and this time she practically fell into his arms.

On an early January mid-morning, Sophie was sleeping when she suddenly woke up from back pain. She rubbed her back, but it went away in a short while so she didn't worry. About ten minutes later she had the same feeling again. _"Maybe if I walk around a bit it will go away."_ She thought to herself. Sophie dragged herself out of bed and into the hallway. She paced back-and-forth for a bit, but then decided to get a glass of water. At the top of the stairs however, she experienced an enormous pinching sensation in her abdomen and lower back. She yelled from the top of the staircase, "Howl!" There was no answer. "Howl?" she paused. "Michael?" Still no answer. She slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She then looked around and saw no one but sleeping Calcifer in the hearth. Then she saw a note on the table.

_Sophie, darling,_

_ As Royal Wizard, it is my duty to be at the King's command whenever he is in need of magical assistance. It is dreadful that I have to leave, but I must. I will only be gone a short while today and if you need anything, Michael is picking flowers for the shop. I'm sure you'll find him somewhere. Well, I'll see you when I get home. I love you._

_ Howl_

"I suppose that's what you get when your husband is the Royal Wizard." She said quietly to herself as to not wake Calcifer. She waddled over to the door, flipped the switch to green and opened the door. Sophie stuck out her head, but she saw no sign of Michael anywhere. She reached behind her and took her coat off of the hook on the wall and put it on. Just as she was about to step outside and look for Michael, she felt a very intense, sharp pain. She held onto the door frame to keep her balance. "I don't think I'll go look for him after all. I need to sit down!" She said to herself. A strong gust of wind suddenly blew through the house and slammed the door shut. This woke up Calcifer who slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "Calcifer, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She looked at his tired face. He hadn't been sleeping much because late at night when Sophie couldn't sleep, he would always stay up and talk with her. This happened quite often because Sophie thought it was very hard to sleep with a 25 pound weight on your stomach.

"It's alright. I've rested enough." He stretched his arms out to the furthest lengths he could. Then he glanced over to Sophie, pacing back and forth, who had her hands on her back and a look of discomfort on her face.

"Sophie? Is everything alright?"

"Well…uh…." Sophie leaned forward and felt a very unusual feeling when a splash of water sounded the entire room. Sophie and Calcifer, stunned, looked at each other in disbelief. Sophie swallowed hard.

"Sophie?" Calcifer said nervously. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, Calcifer. My water just broke and now I'm in labor." She walked over and sat in the chair next to Calcifer, not even bothering to take off her coat.

"Where is Howl?"

"He is at the palace with the King."

"And Michael?"

"He's out picking flowers for the shop. I don't know when either of them will be back."

"This is terrible! You're in labor and we can't even contact them!"

"Yes, I know Calcifer." Sophie gripped the handle as a slight contraction passed. "The only thing we can do now is wait."

They waited about a half an hour in which Sophie had a few more low pressure contractions. Calcifer coached her through them as best as he could. Finally, Michael walked through the door.

"La, la, la honey!" he sang. Michael set the big bunch of flowers he was holding on the floor and started to take his coat off. Just as he looked up, he saw Sophie sitting next to the fireplace.

"Oh, hi Sophie!" he smiled. Sophie could only squeeze the word "Michael" out-she was having a contraction. Michael hung up his coat and picked the flowers off of the floor. Sophie motioned him to come her way. He walked over and gave her a flower and a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and whispered, "Thank you." Michael started to walk off, but Sophie softly said, "Wait." He turned around. "Michael, can you do me a favor and go get Howl. I'm in labor." She started to breathe faster and squeezed the chair arm.

"Of course I will!" he dropped all of the flowers in his hand, grabbed his coat and ran out of the door. He ran back into the house, switched the dial, and ran back out again.

Michael ran all the way to the palace, which was two miles in distance. He huffed and puffed past the dress shop, market place, bakery, fish shop, and all of the other stores in the town. When he finally reached the royal gate, he stopped to tie his shoe, but then continued to keep running down the fifty-foot red carpet that led to the two hundred steps up to the palace entrance. He heaved as he ran down the carpet and dragged himself up the stairs. When he reached the top, a gentleman was there to greet him.

"Hello there, sir! Welcome to the palace! What might your business be here today?"

"I'm…here to…see…Wizard Howl. It's an…emergency." Michael gushed as he caught his breath.

"And you are you?"

"I'm his apprentice."

"Alright, then. Right this way." The gentleman took him through many hallways, numbers of staircases, and countless rooms. At last they reached the room where Howl and the King were.

"Wait here a moment, please." The gentleman told Michael, and then went up to the King to deliver the message. "Excuse me, your majesty, but Mr. Howl has a visitor. He says it's an emergency."

"Oh, very well then, Mr. Howl?" the King responded as he gestured towards Michael. Howl walked over to Michael and quietly asked, "Michael, what's going on?"

"Howl, Sophie asked me to come get you because she's having the baby!" Michael exclaimed in a low voice.

"She's what? Alright. I'll take care of this." Howl calmly walked over to the King. "Your majesty if I may say something, I know it's my royal duty to stay here and assist you, but if I may ask you just this once to leave early because I've just found out that my wife is in labor and about to give birth to our child."

"Your child eh? Well it seems that congratulations are in order!" The King patted Howl on the back.

"Thank you, sir!" Howl said happily.

"Yes, my dear boy, go, go!" The King snapped his fingers and pointed to a servant beside a table. "You, there! Go fetch a carriage so these two gentlemen can ride it back to their house and not in the snow!" he chuckled.

"Yes, sir!" The servant replied. Howl, Michael, and the King made their way to the front of the palace and up to the carriage.

"Goodbye! Thank you so much your majesty!" Howl said as he bowed before the King.

"No worries! Good luck!" Howl and Michael jumped in the carriage and quickly rode to Sophie.

"Oh! Where are Howl and Michael?" Sophie grimaced in pain. "I need them here!" She tried to sit up straight. A cold wind blew through the house as Howl and Michael returned home.

"Oh, Howl there you are!" Sophie exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

"Sophie!" Howl leapt toward her and knelt beside the chair she was sitting in, leaving Michael to close the door. "Are you alright? I was very surprised to hear it from Michael at the castle that you were in labor." He said stunned.

"Was the King mad? This is such terrible timing. I'll send him a letter and apologize."

"No need, Sophie. It's not your fault Sophie. In fact, I think he was more excited than I was!" They both laughed. Sophie had another contraction and gripped the arm on her chair. "Here, hold my hand." Howl said smoothly and calmly.

"Thank you." She said as she took his hand. Howl looked over at the fireplace and saw Calcifer crouching down.

"What's the matter, Calcifer?"

"Well…I'm just worried about Sophie. I want her to be well."

"She's going to be fine." Howl smiled at Calcifer then Sophie. "Sophie, dear, why don't you lie down on the sofa while I call the doctor?"

"Okay." He helped her up out of her chair and then carefully set her down; she propped her head up with a pillow. Michael walked over to her.

"Sophie?"

"Yes, Michael?"

"I…I just…wanted to say good luck." He said shyly.

"Thank you, Michael." She held his hand and motioned for him to come down to her level. Then, she kissed him on the cheek.

"I can't get through to the doctor!" Howl said roughly. It's because of this bloody snow!" He stomped over to the closet, slammed the door open, pulled something out, and then, slammed the door shut. "I'm going there myself with the seven league boots."

After about a half an hour, Howl returned with Doctor Ambrose.

"Hello, hello!" Doctor Ambrose said as he stepped into the house. "Why hello Sophie! You look about ready to give birth."

Sophie faintly smiled.

"Let me just set my things up and we'll get started." Howl satyed with Sophie while Doctor Ambrose went into the kitchen. He set his medical bag on table and started taking out his instruments. He saw a set of glasses and a pitcher filled with a light yellow liquid on the table. He felt dehydrated from the trip and poured himself a glass. Gulping it down he started to feel slowly woozy. He set the glass down and fell straight to the floor. Howl heard a loud thump from the living room and told Sophie he would be back. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Doctor Ambrose face down on the floor.

"Oh no!" Howl rushed toward him. "Doctor Ambrose?" He looked around. "Bloody hell! He drank my sleeping potion! He'll be knocked out for at least 6 hours." Michael came racing down the stairs when Howl started cursing under his breath. Sophie yelled from the sofa, "I can't wait much longer, Howl!" Howl walked over to Sophie and explained what happened.

"Howl! This is your fault! Why did you leave that on the table?" She yelled.

"Me? This is my fault? I have asked you many times to clean out the cupboard in the hallway because I need the space! But did you do it? No!" Howl yelled back. "So now I have potions all over the house and I'm so very unorganized."

"When have you ever been organized? I pick up after you and Michael day after day! I'm sick of it!" Sophie screamed through another painful contraction. Michael and Calcifer looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Oh yea? If I'm so unorganized, then why the hell did you marry me?" Howl waved his arms and starred at Sophie with anger behind his eyes.

"Because…I love you, you idiot!" She yelled back and began to whimper because of the pain. Howl was about to yell something back, but he realized what Sophie had just said. He walked over and kneeled next to Sophie.

"Oh, Sophie I'm-."

"I know Howl. Now what are we going to do?" She took a pillow and held it tightly against her. Howl looked at her sweet, but tired face. He cupped his hand on the side of her head. "Everything's going to be fine darling." He boldly stood up and went over to the sink to fill a big pot of water, but first put Doctor Ambrose on a bench in the kitchen. "Michael, go get me some towels and a clean knife."

"Right away!" Michael dashed upstairs.

"I'm going to boil some water." Howl walked over to Calcifer. "Calcifer, be prepared to be as hot as you can be."

"Yes, sir!" He said as he grew twice in size. Howl put the pot of water on Calcifer and went over to Sophie who was wincing on the couch.

"Sophie, dear, do you need anything?"

"Can you help me up? I'd like to walk around."

"Sure. How are you feeling?" he slowly scooped her up and walked around the room with her.

"I'm alright I suppose…"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." He kissed her forehead. Michael came running down the stairs shouting, "Here are the supplies."Then he rushed over to Howl and handed them over.

"Thank you. Can you put them on the living room table for me?"Michael nodded and set them down. Then, he sat on the fire hearth next to Calcifer. Meanwhile, Sophie held onto Howl and pressed herself against his body. She would tighten her grip at a contraction and he would pull her in closer. He wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on the top of her head.

"Uhhh…" Sophie groaned loudly. Howl rubbed the side of her stomach.

"Just think," He said in a whisper that only she could hear, "Our baby will be here soon and this will be all over." Sophie smiled in delight and pulled Howl tighter. Looking across the room, Howl looked at the clock. He couldn't believe it, but it was already 6 o'clock. Sophie pulled away from Howl and said that she was going to the sofa. Howl led her and then sat down next to Michael on the hearth.

"Stop looking at me, both of you. It's making me uncomfortable." Sophie said to both Michael and Howl, who were staring at her intuitively as if she were about to blow up like a bomb.

"Sorry." Howl stood up and went to the kitchen. He got a few pieces of bread and cheese and took them back to the living room. "Here, no one ate dinner today. And you," He looked at Sophie, "Need to keep your strength up." Sophie made a face and ate in an abominate way. Sophie tightened up again and started to breath faster. "It feels really tight!" She exclaimed as well as some other short quick breaths. Michael looked at her with sympathetic pains.

"Oooh Howl I can feel the baby coming! I think this is it!" She leaned back and gasped.

"Ok wait a minute!" He stood in front of her and faced Michael. "Michael, seeing as that you're only 16, I'd like you to wait over there." Howl pointed to a chair a few feet away in the kitchen facing the back of the sofa. Michael was actually kind of glad. He cared for Sophie, but now he didn't have to look at her, only hear her. And boy did he hear a lot. Sophie propped herself up on the sofa and spread her legs apart. Howl was on his knees on the ground looking up at her. Howl spread a towel beneath her and he had one in his hands.

"Howl, I'm bearing down!"

"Wait, Sophie, should you?" He gasped and suddenly said, "Yes do it! I think I can see part of the baby's head!" Sophie endured another contraction and began pushing. Every few minutes Michael heard Sophie wail and even louder he heard Howl yell, "Push!" to her.

"Come on, Sophie! The head's almost out." She continued to push and finally Howl said something pleasing. "The head is out!" He wiped the baby's mouth and eyes and soon they heard a baby's cry in a crescendo of volume. Sophie smiled as she kept pushing. "Now, push the rest of the baby out!" Howl exclaimed excitedly. Sophie tightened her body and beared down with all of the force she had left in her body. After the baby's shoulders were out, Howl slowly helped pull out the rest of the baby.

"Oh, Sophie! She's beautiful!" he exclaimed with a light in his eyes.

"She?" Sophie asked as Howl handed the baby to her.

"Yes, we have a darling daughter." He smiled gratefully at the two of them. "Sophie, we should cut the cord." She put down the baby and let Howl tie off and cut the cord. Sophie leaned back and calmed herself down. She felt another slight pain and realized it was the afterbirth. She squeezed it out and tapped Howl on the shoulder. He stood up to get a bowl from the kitchen. He noticed Michael in the kitchen who looked sick to him stomach. "We're almost ready."

Howl put the afterbirth in the bowl. "Yuck." He said looking at it repulsively. Howl then handed Sophie the baby wrapped in a nearby green blanket.

"Howl! She looks just like you!" Sophie began to cry.

"Sophie, honey, what's wrong?" Howl looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm so grateful. You saved us both. How can I ever repay you?"

"You already did. You gave birth to our wonderful daughter."

"Howl I love you." Howl then kissed Sophie's forehead.

"I love you so much." He replied. "Michael!"

"Yeah?"

"You can come see us now."

Michael came in covering his eyes. "Are you sure because I heard a lot of yelling and-."

"Yes, Michael." Sophie said calmly. Michael took his hand away and saw that Howl had joined Sophie on the sofa and the new baby in his arms.

"Meet your new sister."

"What's her name?"

"Oh, actually we haven't decided yet." She looked at Howl who was admiring the baby.

"How about Amelia?" Michael suggested.

"Amelia. I like it. Howl?"

"Amelia it is."

"Hi Amelia, I'm your big brother, Michael." He grinned as Amelia reached out her arm and touched his nose. "Hey let's go show the whole town my new sister!"

"We would love to Michael, but Sophie needs some rest and I'd like to stay with her. But you can go tell Martha she has a new niece."

"Ok!" Michael jumped at the idea and before they knew it, he was out the door. Sophie and Howl laughed and sat with each other and admired Amelia. Soon enough, Michael had brought home Martha who squealed over Sophie and Amelia.

"Oh, she is adorable Sophie!"

"She is." Sophie smiled.

"Howl, can I ask you something?" Michael asked quietly.

"Sure Michael. What is it?" Michael motioned his hand and they both walked to the other side of the room.

"Um…well…were all of those screams that Sophie voiced…pain?"

"Yes, they were. Childbirth is very painful. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure she was alright." Michael said shocked. "I'm just glad it wasn't me."

"Me too, Michael, me too." Howl nodded as they both starred at Sophie, who then said, "Are you two ok? You both look a little pale."

"Oh, don't mind us darling." Howl recovered and said happily.

"That reminds me, Michael. I folded your laundry and it's on your bed and I thought you and Martha could go on a picnic tomorrow. I packed your lunch, it's in the icebox."

"Oh Sophie, what a lovely idea!" Martha exclaimed.

"Wow Howl, Sophie is amazing." Michael said then looked at Howl.

"I know Michael. That's why I married her." He smiled to himself and walked over to Sophie and sat with her.

Michael said goodbye to Martha and went upstairs to his room, leaving Howl and Sophie to sleep the rest of the night with their new baby.

The End

-Oh yea and the doctor woke up too later, but that's not really important. x)


End file.
